Little Miss Granger
by littlemisscass
Summary: When Draco Malfoy walked into the Ministry for a marriage annulment, his expectations did not meet reality. Instead, he was faced with Hermione Granger and her affinity for drama. To protect the young and utterly adorable Little Miss Granger, her daughter Alice, Draco tells Hermione's ex-lover, Victor Krum, that he is the father. How long could the charade last?
1. The Ministry

**Chapter 1: The Ministry**

Draco Malfoy walked into the Ministry on January 23rd with one specific purpose: to get his marriage annulled. After a horrible three years of tea parties and innumerable "couples counselling" sessions, resembling more of a "Draco is at fault" session than anything else, he would finally be freed from the clutches of Astoria Greengrass. His wife, as she still was in that moment, was not a bad woman. She was nice (to purebloods) and rather pretty (when compared to the Weasel or the Boy-Who-Kept-On-Almost-Dying). Astoria had wanted the marriage to work, in the beginning. She had wanted to be a Malfoy, she had wanted the money and the status that that had entailed. She, however, had not bargained for an unwilling and utterly apathetic husband.

He had been forced, Draco constantly reminded himself when in the presence of his wife. His parents had told him that he must marry _someone _or he would be disinherited. He'd had no true love at the time and had, misguidedly, allowed his mother to pick a bride. And, oh, what a bride she had come to be. Weekly tea parties and shopping trips notwithstanding, Draco loathed his wife. She was shallow and stupid. She did not love him for himself, which was possibly the only thing he had wanted in a marriage. Luckily, after three years of unhappiness, he had discovered her infidelity (though he couldn't imagine how it had taken him so long) and asked for a divorce.

In pureblood circles, as his wife reminded him 13 days earlier, when he had informed her of his intentions, divorce was not looked upon favourably. So, as a kind gesture to his soon-to-be wife, he had opted for an annulment, accurately professing that they had not consummated the marriage. Three years was a long time but Draco was, in that moment, quite glad of his decision when faced with a semi-naked Astoria on their wedding night.

He landed in one of the many fireplaces at the Ministry with more than a quarter of an hour to spare, so he slowly made his way to the lifts and waited.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not happy one bit. Her ex-lover was back in the country, following almost four years living back in Bulgaria, and had heard that she had a daughter. Victor wanted to meet the pair of them 'for old times' sake'. Old times' sake her arse... Victor Krum had heard she'd had a kid and he wanted to check whether it was his. After all, the timing did fit. After all, he was, in fact, her daughter's father. It was because of this horrible event, of which she was informed by Victor in a letter delivered by an owl that proceeded to bite her finger, that Hermione stepped out of another fireplace and made her way into the Ministry of Magic, her daughter Alice clutching onto her hand and looking around with rapt eyes.

Alice was a happy child, brought into a wizarding world free of war. She was tall for her age but dainty in features, with ice blonde hair that mirrored her mother's in voluminosity. Her skin was pale, a result of Hermione's and the Weasleys' mollycoddling, though rosy and her eyes a steel grey. She looked nothing like her father, and for that Hermione was ever grateful.

"Hermione?" She was enveloped in a hesitant hug then ripped back to an arm's length distance from the man before her. Victor Krum had not changed since she'd last seen him, nor had he from the first time she'd seen him at the Quidditch World Cup back before fourth year. He was several inches taller than Hermione, though it did not register him as anything more than average in height, his black hair was cut short, as always, and his eyes were black, starkly contrasted against the white pallor of his skin. "Merlin, it's been too long."

All she could do was smile and nod numbly. This meeting could not end soon enough.

"...and who is this?" Victor crouched down and turned to the little girl clutching at her mother's leg. The girl did not move. "Are you Alice?"

Alice nodded but kept her arms wrapped around Hermione, who had pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"Leave my daughter alone. You came to talk to me."

"Yes, yes I did. Well, you know I'm back. We left things on... uh... not so good terms and I just wanted to make amends. I'm married now, to my cousin's best friend Ana, and we have twin boys, Dimka and Boris. Now I'm back. I got a spot on that Chudley team, whatever it's called." A wisp of a smile settled on his lips.

"I had heard. Why, though, did you want to meet my daughter?"

"Ah, well. Ana told me that your darling little Alice," Victor reached out to pat her head, "doesn't have a father. And I was just curious as to whether that might have been me."

She frowned, her eyes cold. "No. She is not your daughter. Don't you think I would have contacted you if she had been? Merlin, Victor, you don't even think half the time."

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"I know what you thought! And you were wrong! My darling little Alice, as you called her, does have a father. Her father is-" Hermione glanced around, searching for someone, anyone, she might know and could pass as the father. Finally, as if a miracle, she recognised someone and, without considering who it might be, strode over, grabbed their hand and dragged them back to Victor. "Alice's father is..."

She turned to the man beside her, the man whose hand she grasped so tightly. Confusion flickered in his eyes before they turned to compassion, as he sized up the situation. He proffered a hand to the man opposite.

"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you."


	2. McGonagall! Or, worse, Snape!

**Chapter 2: McGonagall! Or, worse, Snape!**

There was an awful and, for Hermione, utterly debilitating pause.

"Victor... Victor Krum." He looked positively livid and, despite the circumstances, it was actually difficult to guess why.

"Oh!" Draco shot a surprised glance at the mother of his 'daughter'. "We've actually met before... at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament. I was in Slytherin."

"I _know_ who you are!" Victor snapped, shooting the mystified pair equally cold glares.

Hermione, realising her daughter was asleep, shushed him. "Then what's the problem?"

"_What's the problem?_ How long were you cheating on me?!"

"Cheating on you?" She gave him a blank look. "Honestly, I didn't cheat on you... once you left, M-Draco and I, uh, hit it off and..."

"...and that's how Alice came to be." Draco grinned. "Now, would you stop questioning my fiancée about our relationship and our child, and, perhaps, just leave us alone? I do have business here today."

Victor spluttered for a second, devoid of thought, devoid of speech. "Fiancée?"

"Yes?" The other man wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, sending her a wink when Victor wasn't looking. "Or would you rather marry her? Oh no, you can't! You're already married, I hear. Plus, you completely abandoned my sweetheart here and now she has me. She isn't looking to replace me... with _you_, are you sweetheart?"

Hermione hid a smile, instead stroking the jaw of her 'beloved'. "Of course not, darling."

* * *

"So, Granger, are you going to tell me what's going on? Apparently I'm a father now. And we're engaged! My mother will be thrilled. How did you fail to tell me all of this the last time we met?"

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry. Alice's father... well, no one knows but me. And Victor wanted to know if she was his... and I was stressed and freaking out and I..." Hermione burst into tears. Draco presumed that they were the remnants of shock and relief but couldn't be certain, pulling her into a hug. Alice, who was in Hermione's arms, was half crushed and, consequently, awoke.

"Mummy, can we go home yet? I'm sleepy. You're all so boring when you talk."

The adults chuckled, the tension of the discussion broken.

"Of course, munchkin. Do you mind if my friend comes along too?" Draco looked up, shocked. He'd thought their interaction over and was waiting to go back to his business.

"Silly mummy, of course he can come!" Alice shot him a winning smile.

He turned to the ex-Gryffindor. "I have some business here, it won't take long. Can I floo to your house when I'm done?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure. See you there."

As Draco waited for the lift, once again, he watched the two Grangers walk away, Hermione focused on leaving and Alice waving goodbye.

* * *

His marriage finally over, Draco climbed into a fireplace, clearly enunciated 'The Granger Home' and disappeared in the green flames. He found himself in a medium-sized cottage, cluttered with toys but otherwise remarkably clean. Hermione was perched on the couch, nervously reading a muggle gossip magazine. Alice was no where to be seen.

"The last time I saw you, it must have been a year or two ago. Alice as walking already, but her sentences weren't nearly as good." Hermione looked up and nodded a hello, motioning for him to have a seat.

"Why did Victor think..." Draco trailed off, knowing the sensitivity of the subject.

"Why did he think she was his?" The woman paused, allowing Draco to finally _look_ at her. She was the same Hermione that he had seen since the war; petite, intellectual, brown fluffy hair tamed into messy curls. She was pretty, he realised, in her own way. "She is."

Hermione noted his surprise, but continued, "He can't know. He has a wife and a family, and if he asks for custody, they'll grant it. He's rich, famous and can give Alice two parents. I don't think that justifies good parenting, but I've heard he'll be favoured because of it. I love my daughter, Draco. I truly do. I want her safe and I want to be able to watch her grow up. I know Victor is not the nicest person and I'll bet he is not the best father, either. But what can I do?"

She sunk back into the couch, fingers splayed over her eyes in despair.

"We should just continue on with the charade."

"What did you say?"

"We should just con-"

"No, I heard what you said, but I just mean... thank you so much, Malfoy. You don't know how much this means to me, truly. And to Alice... your new daughter."

"Well, she does sort of look like me…" The rest of Draco's sentence was cut off, again, as Hermione threw her arms around him, smiling.

A soft cough jolted the pair of former enemies apart. "Mummy, what's going on? Who is this?"

"My name is Draco, but you can call me…" he turned to Hermione, who nodded her assent, "You can call me Daddy."

"Daddy? I've never had one of those before. I have a lot of aunts and uncles… Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville and Aunt Fleur…" Draco shared a smile with Alice's mother. "…Okay Daddy, time for me to go to bed. You can go away now."

Hermione couldn't hold back a grin. If she didn't know better, it almost looked like Alice had the frank nature of her fake father.

"Alright then Alice, but do you think I could read you a story first? Your mummy once told me that you liked bedtime stories."

The little girl spent a moment thinking, one finger on her chin in a clichéd pose that made Draco hide a chuckle. "Hmm... okay. But you have to make one up. I put my books away."

The odd trio made their way to her room, the man only tripping over three times as the two girls laughed at him. Alice's pyjamas were put on and she was tucked into bed before she beckoned 'Daddy' over and asked for her story.

"What kind of story would you like?"

She spent more time thinking, "How did you and Mummy meet?"

Hermione grimaced, a worried look on her face.

"Well, has your Mummy told you about Hogwarts?" The child nodded enthusiastically. "It all started when we were 11, after we got on the Hogwarts Express to go to school. We were on the train for a long long time and when we got off, we could see the really big castle. Hagrid, one of the teachers there, took us to the castle by boat. Before we were put in different houses, I was in Slytherin and your mummy was in Gryffindor, I met your mummy. We weren't friends then, because we didn't like many of the same things, but your mummy was very special and by the time we finished school, everyone, including me, wanted to be friends with your mummy. She was really smart and nice, all the teachers and other witches and wizards liked her a lot. Your mummy was very, very pretty, too, just like she is now..."

Draco smiled at the dozing girl on the pillow beside him, one of her hands lying across his arm. Extracting himself carefully, he stepped out of the room and closed the door, turning to find a rather amused Hermione.

"Very, very pretty, am I?"

The pair laughed, heading downstairs and back to the lounge room.

* * *

"So, are we getting engaged?" Draco stood and walked into the kitchen, facing the woman who had asked him the question.

"I suppose we are. It'll help in getting Victor off our scent. Plus, I always wanted to..."

Hermione glanced up from the tea she was making, "Wanted to what?"

"Wanted to.. uh.. okay, now, don't take this the wrong way, but at Hogwarts I fancied you quite a bit." He hung his head, expecting to be thrown out or laughed at or slapped, again.

"Quite a bit, eh?" Hermione was smirking when he finally looked up again, surprised at her flirty voice.

"Yes. I could never have asked you to go out with me though. We were in sixth year, I had my.. uh.. task, and you would have gotten hurt more likely than anything else. I was a Death Eater." Draco was uncomfortable, speaking about his feelings and thinking about the past.

"I probably would have said no anyway."

The ex-Gryffindor picked up her tea and walked to the couch, sitting at one end and allowing Draco to sit at the other.

"What?

"When we were at Hogwarts, you were a prat."

"When we were at Hogwarts, you were a know-it-all and a teacher's pet."

"When we were at Hogwarts…. you wouldn't even have been seen talking to me. You wouldn't have even shaken my hand." Hermione grimaced, ruefully.

Draco cracked a smile, "Honestly, I would have preferred putting my hand in a nest of vipers than touch you or your disgustingly bushy hair."

"You prat!" She tackled her fiancé to the floor in mock anger. The pair, collapsed in a tangled mess, both laughed nostalgically.

"You were so different back then. I mean, now, you're..."

"Yeah.." Draco glanced at the woman on top of him and noticed their closeness. She met his eyes, moving her face imperceptibly, almost instinctively closer. He reached up, placed a hand in Hermione's hair and kissed her exactly like he'd wanted to since sixth year. Their lips clashes passionately but unsurely. Neither knew exactly what was happening, just that they wanted it to happen.

As she pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, they both broke out in grins.

"Well... I can tell you... I don't think we would have done that at Hogwarts." He pressed a soft peck on her lips.

Hermione shook her head in agreement, eyes wide. "Most definitely not! Imagine being caught by McGonagall! Or, worse, Snape!"

Draco shuddered, standing up, and offered her a hand.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Hermione clarified. "On one condition. You have to let me be there when you tell your friends... and your parents."

He froze, having not considered telling them anything. Though it wasn't as if they'd mind. They'd very recently put aside their values concerning blood purity and other than any protestations that she wasn't a pureblood, Hermione was a good catch. "Agreed, but I want to be around when you tell Potter and the Weasleys."

"Fine!" It was so not fine. Her tone was clipped, betraying just how she felt about the situation, how it would be when they finally did decide to tell others.

"Good." Draco's lip curled in a half-smile.

"Night darling." Sarcasm dripped from each word as Hermione ushered the man out her door and into the garden.

Putting on a fakely jubilant voice, Draco kissed her on the cheek. "Night sweetheart. I'll drop by tomorrow morning, since it's Saturday, and we can go pick out rings."

"...of course. Can't wait." Could most definitely wait. _Ring shopping?_

"Love you!" Hermione laughed. "Love you too!"

Draco disapparated, leaving his fiancée alone on the doorstep with her thoughts.

She was marrying Draco Malfoy. For show, she was marrying him for show... for her daughter. Each time she reminded herself of that fact, a nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded Hermione that their kiss in the lounge room was certainly not for show. And it certainly was good.

When she'd woken up that morning, Hermione Granger had worried about the day to come. She had worried that Victor would cotton on to her lies, that her daughter would be taken away. By the time she crawled into bed, a mere quarter of an hour after Draco had left, she found that she did not regret the day. She was not worried for the future, she was not apprehensive that Victor might eventually find out. She wasn't even scared that she was marryi- fake-marrying Draco Malfoy. She felt safe, she felt content. For the first time since she'd heard that Victor Krum would be returning to England, Hermione was happy. And she didn't even want to ask herself why.


	3. Human-Like Wombats

[A/N: I am so sorry about how long it took me to update. I had my Year 12 exams, then I went on holidays for a week and since then I've been seriously procrastinating. But, here it is! I actually split this chapter into two, so you'll have another coming soon too! I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for following, reviewing and favouriting.]

* * *

**Chapter 3: Human-Like Wombats**

"MUMMY!"

"Mhmm."

Hermione shifted in bed, throwing an arm over her face, and wondered why her daughter's voice was echoing through a wildly inappropriate dream about Draco Malfoy. That man... he'd always been attractive in her eyes, but in the years following the war, the ex-Slytherin's shoulders had widened to match his towering height, his ever-present smirk had become circumstantial and his old stuck-up attitude was gone, replaced with a polite (almost friendly) demeanour. Draco was an ideal. He was no longer the enemy of the Golden Trio; he was a close acquaintance, even an occasional friend.

There was no reason why it was odd that she was dreaming about the man, Hermione reasoned, as she dreamt of his hand slowly caressing her naked stomach as the pair lay in bed. He was in her social circle, she thought, as he gently placed kisses along her jaw. Draco was... he was... jumping on her?

Hermione's eyes shot open and were faced not with her childhood enemy, but with her daughter. She growled, not unkindly, "Alice! What _are _you doing?"

"I'm waking you up, Mummy. I called out your name and knocked on the door and shook your arm and you didn't wake up! The blonde man from yesterday is here. The one who told me the story."

"Malfoy? Why is...? Oh. Oh..." Memories of the night before flashed in her mind, though it was still fuzzy from sleep. She was engaged. Truly engaged? Faux engaged? That would need to be discussed... what were the terms of the agreement? Ugh. "Sweetheart, did you let Daddy inside?"

"Mhmm." The little girl smiled. "He's downstairs watching the telly. Daddy got here ages ago, but he said I had to wait to wake you up... can I go back now?"

"Yes, munchkin, you can."

As Alice ran out the door and down the hallway, her mother got out of bed, searching for something both appropriate and casual to wear in front of the man she would soon be marrying.

* * *

"And here, from what Alice told me, I expected you to stumble out of your bedroom, hair in disarray and sporting some adorably horrid pyjamas covered with cows or cats."

Draco sat, unenthused, in front of the telly with 'their' daughter. He was unfairly attractive and his hair was mussed, which reminded her not so slightly of her waking dream. Hands trailing...

"Coffee."

Hermione was awake. She was.

"Hm?"

"I made coffee."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Coffee was tasty, refreshing. The morning wasn't as nearly as bleak as it had seemed without the coffee, it was good, wonderful almost. Her problems with Victor, though still present, were being dealt with and she only had to... pick a ring. And then visit the Malfoys and the Burrow today. Perhaps it was rather bleak.

"Hermione, could you please explain to me why you let you- our daughter watch a television show with talking animals, most of whom don't actually resemble animals? A human-like wombat that speaks in an American accent is utterly confusing."

She was forced to stifle a laugh. "It's fine. It's been around for a while and it's received well by most parents, that's why I let Alice watch it."

"Alright... but this song? It's rather catchy." This time, Hermione couldn't stop the chortle that escaped her lips.

It took a while until she had her laughter under control and Draco's eyes were fixed back on Alice, marvelling at her captivation at the characters moving around on the television. Hermione was drinking her coffee, seated at the table, when she was surprised by a hand at her shoulder. Her fiancé moved to sit at the table with her.

"Hermione, I think we should have a backstory for me knowing about Alice and about our relationship."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay."

"Good."

"Good."

"And, uh, what might this backstory be? That I've known about Alice since she was born, but that we didn't want to make a big deal of it? I spend some time with her and we, uh, started dating because of that time? We talked and decided to date."

The woman's eyes widened, "I hadn't considered all that... that's perfect. Thank you. If you don't mind my asking... how long have we been dating?"

"I'd say seven months." Grey eyes met her brown ones, his features pleasantly cheerful. Was the room hot?

Hermione choked on her coffee. "Seven?"

"It gives us enough time to get serious, but not enough that your friends and family will hate you for hiding an enormous secret for years and years."

Draco was _nice_. It was a different side to him. She'd talked to him as a friendly acquaintance in the years since the war, but there was still a small part of her that thought of him as the scared Sixth Year trying to do the Dark Lord's business. He was considering her feelings and those of those she held dear. A fleeting thought hit Hermione hard.

"_What if they hate me? What if they turn me away because of this?_"

He easily pulled Hermione into his arms as a few tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the shoulder she was so unceremoniously clutching. His voice was muffled by her hair when he finally responded. "They love you, Hermione. You are such a wonderful person and you love them. If you think they deserve to be loved, then they are smart enough people to realise that if you loved me and wanted to marry me, then you should be able to do that. This might not make much sense, but you deserve to be happy, and I can be sure that they will recognise that fact. When they meet me again, I will prove to them that I am the person that makes you happy."

Her voice was a whisper when she replied, but a small smile sat on her lips when Hermione pulled away. "Thank you, Draco."

"No problem, love."

She wiped away the last of her tears and put on a strong, Gryffindor-worthy face. "So... today."

"Hm? Right, yes. Well, I thought you could meet my parents first... they'd hate to think that other people saw us engaged before they knew, and shopping for an engagement ring really does send that kind of a message."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I suppose it does. Do we, uh, have to meet them at the Manor? I don't..."

"No, definitely not. We haven't spent time at the Manor since... well, you know. My parents bought a house, though it isn't much smaller than the Manor, just outside London. They live there now." The man stood, switching off the telly with a remote and ushering Alice out of the lounge room and into the kitchen, where her mother stood, "Do you want to go now?"

Hermione felt his eyes surveying her to see if she was ready. Plain blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a warm green sweater (she'd thought ahead), coupled with comfortable boots. Smoothing her hair and forgetting that she hadn't eaten breakfast, she smiled, "Alright. Let me just-"

"Just what?"

"-get Alice's-"

"Bag? I have it. Come on, Hermione, don't worry. They'll love you."

"Even your father?" She frowned, remembering the imposing presence of the elder Malfoy.

Draco grimaced, a guilty look passing across his features. "There is no reason why he shouldn't love you. He's changed a lot since your, uh, history with him. And I'm marrying you, aren't I? He'll have to deal with it."

As he slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and held Alice more tightly in his arms, the woman had forgotten that they were getting married for show, that he didn't really love her. He'd grown up, he'd become a wonderful person, she realised.

The garden disappeared as they apparated.

* * *

The twist in Hermione's navel didn't disappear until her feet were firmly planted on the ground once again. Alice still lay in Draco's arms - _when had he become Draco?_ - but was whimpering, unused to the disorientating feeling of apparition.

The new Malfoy home was just as grand as its predecessor. It lay in the midst of a muggle neighbourhood, though it took up the space of multiple house blocks. Its tall fences were built of stone, its gate, which creaked as Draco pulled it open, was wrought of dark iron. The garden leading up to the house, however, was much more hospitable. Ordered and perfectly pruned, it was a traditional English garden, green with splashes of colour, mostly in the form of roses. Malfoy House, as the younger of that name pronounced it to be called as they stumbled onto the curb post-apparition, was a classic two-storey brick home with window boxes sitting at each frame. The door, as always, was green and featured a serpent knocker.

A grumble sounded from inside the house, followed by a tinkling laugh, before the door swung open, revealing Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy: her future fake in-laws.

The older woman was regal and tall, her pale hair lightening to grey, her eyes piercing much like her son's. Her beauty wasn't traditional, she wasn't what Ron would call a "stunner", but her elegant and graceful air, coupled with her dainty features and easy smile made her quite lovely.

It was from Lucius Malfoy that his son had received most of his looks; their hair was the same shade, though the father's was considerably longer and reached past his shoulders, their features matched and a familiar smirk played at his mouth. He was several inches taller than his wife, though both parents were considerably shorter than Draco's 6 foot something height.

It was difficult for Hermione to consider the possibility that the Malfoys might have altered their skewed view of the wizarding world to encompass the abilities of muggleborns. But the charming smile on Mrs. Malfoy's face and the placid look on Lucius' did not betray earlier hostilities; they really did appear to have changed.

She proffered a hand. "It's lovely to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger."

Lucius nodded coldly. "We know who you are."

"Please, come in, dear. Don't hesitate to call me Narcissa. We're pleased to finally meet you; Draco's talked about you for years." Narcissa beckoned the group inside, Alice stepped anxiously into the foreign home behind her mother and new father.

"_Really_?"

The group settled into the lounge room; the adults seated themselves on facing couches and Alice sat on the floor with her toy duck.

"Draco _has_ told us a lot about you." The icy manner that Hermione had thought was reserved just for her appeared to be his usual countenance. It was clear that the elder Malfoy was frank and to-the-point rather than stand-offish.

"_Has_ he?" Hermione shot the man in question a surprised look, as his mother watched on knowingly.

"He has. Draco speaks quite highly of you." Lucius nodded again, settling back into his chair as if his quota of social interaction was up.

Narcissa looked at her husband, unsurprised by his antics. "Now, why are you two here? Not that we haven't enjoyed seeing you, dear, and meeting you, Hermione, but you don't tend to pop in very often, much less with guests."

Draco shuffled closer to the woman beside him, grabbing her hand ever tighter.

"Mother, father, we came here today to inform you that we are engaged."

Alice clapped her hands and giggled as 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' plastered on fake smiles. The older Malfoys were quite honestly shocked, though Narcissa beamed just as quickly, jumping up to envelop the pair in a rare hug. Settling back down, she looked at the younger woman's left hand.

"And where, might I ask, is dear Hermione's engagement ring? Have you bought her one? Have you?"

"Well, mother, it was a, uh, spur of the moment thing... and I haven't really had a chance to..."

"Shush, I'll be right back."

Just as quickly as she swept out of the room, she returned, brandishing a small silver and emerald felt box. It soon ended up in Draco's hands as he turned to his companion and opened it.

It was a beautiful ring. The Blacks had always had exquisite taste in jewellery. Narcissa's grandmother had gifted it to her on her deathbed and the woman had been waiting until her son was ready to give it to his bride. Small diamonds were arranged in a circle around a slightly larger emerald, all of which set in a white gold band. Hermione was awestruck, Draco was awestruck, but the pair managed to get the ring out of the box and onto her left ring finger.

"Thank you so much, Narcissa," Hermione breathed, still gazing at the sparkling thing on her hand.

Draco looked up, "Mother, you don't know how much I appreciate this."

"I do. You are the perfect woman for my son, Hermione, though I probably would not have admitted it several years ago, and I am glad that you two will be married. When do you pla-"

"I think we, uh, really ought to be going, right, dear?" Draco widened his eyes at Hermione encouragingly. The discussion of the whens and wheres of the marriage was too much. Announcing the wedding was enough to deal with for one day.

"Yes, yes, of course. Alice, munchkin, come here and say goodbye to Narcissa."

The little girl stood, picked up her duck and patted Draco's head lovingly as he swept her up in his arms once again.

"Bye bye!"

"Goodbye, darling. Will I see you three soon?"

"Yes, mother, very soon."

Narcissa beamed, wrapping the group in another hug.

"Miss Granger, Little Miss Granger, son." A curt nod from Lucius was all the family saw before he strode out of the room.

Hermione found herself back on the pavement outside the gate before she knew exactly what was happening. Draco was smiling at her, while Alice played with her duck on his shoulder. Her daughter was tucked against the muscular and very attractive Malfoy man. Lucky duck. Very lucky duck.

_What? Lucky... duck? What was wrong with her? Those dreams were really getting to her..._

"That went well, don't you think, love?"

He chuckled at her as she stood frozen in introspection, not hearing him. Draco grabbed one of her hands, apparating himself and the two Grangers to the Burrow.


	4. Fancies, Worries and the Weasleys

**Chapter 4: Fancies, Worries and the Weasleys**

Home was a welcome change following the... nice reception by the Malfoys. It had been unnerving, seeing the obvious changes in the people Hermione had once hated and, to a degree, feared. Narcissa had been kinder than anticipated and her help with planning the wedding would be invaluable. Planning the wedding. The wedding.

She was marrying Draco Malfoy. Hermione Jean Malfoy. It wasn't horrid, but it certainly didn't have the same ring as 'Granger' did when tacked onto her first two names. But, her husband would require it. Husband. Marriage. It still seemed like a... nightmare? A dream? It was neither terrifying nor thrilling, it was bizarre and slightly relieving. Hermione chuckled, she never thought she'd be saying that about a marriage to Draco.

They weren't exactly in love, and it wasn't really a passionate romantic gesture, but they didn't openly loathe each other anymore, so it was progress... or an enormous leap in the direction of progress. A monumental leap. Though it wasn't as if they were going to be like every married couple... hugging and kissing and sleeping... would they? _Would they? _Was the marriage even going to take place, really?

It was for show, yes, but... the engagement was real enough. They were telling people.. things were happening to plan the wedding. Narcissa would be devastated if they called it off that early or, Merlin forbid, close to the date.

"D-D-Draco, I.. we.. we need to talk."

The Malfoy son sauntered into the kitchen, much as he had every room at Hogwarts. Through the open door behind him, Hermione could see her daughter lying on the couch, happily enthralled in a wizarding children's book.

"Yes?"

"Are we? You.. and me?" She spluttered, unsure of how to talk. Hermione Granger was rarely nervous. She had batted Voldemort, befriended the Minister of Magic and her entire department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was intelligent, she was serious. But when sitting across from a kind-faced Draco Malfoy, she froze. She was, oddly enough, nervous.

He crossed to the bench where she stood, her peppermint tea forgotten, and gingerly took her hands in his. "Hermione, calm down. Just tell me how you would tell someone else."

"Are we actually going to get married? I mean, we're engaged, yes, but are we going to go through with it?"

Did the thought of marriage scare or... or...? She wasn't repulsed by the idea of marrying Draco Malfoy, and that was the thing that scared her. She wanted to marry him? No. But she was comfortable with his presence, Alice liked him and he wasn't the worst person in the world, though he'd been in close contact with that person.

"I think we should. If we go through with it, Alice has her two parents and you have someone to help look after her. Plus, it'll convince Krum more and perhaps he'll leave. By the way... I'm, uh... I... I'm sorry I still bother you, that I still worry you."

"You don't..." She paused, but continued hesitantly, "I just have trouble talking to you. I feel.."

"'MIONE? HERMIONE!" A woman's voice blared from the fireplace in the lounge room. Alice screamed, running into the kitchen carrying her duck in one hand and the book in the other. Even the witches and wizards in the book were moving around, muttering about the noise.

Draco picked Alice up and carried her upstairs, walking into her room. The little girl's chatter and the man's voice disappeared as the door softly clicked shut. Hermione turned to the fireplace, the fire's embers replaced by the head of Ginny We- Ginny Potter.

* * *

The Burrow looked the same as it had the first time Hermione had visited the Weasleys in the summer between years at Hogwarts. It had become a tradition, after the war, for the extended family and friends to gather on every second Sunday for lunch. The affair had begun small, with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, but had spread, in the years that followed, to encompass the majority of her, Ron and Harry's year of Gryffindors, Luna Lovegood, Andromeda and Teddy Tonks, Alice and, now, Draco.

When Hermione had talked to Ginny, who had wanted to check she was still dropping by the Burrow later that morning, she'd made mention that she was bringing a friend, which she knew the woman would take to mean a boyfriend of some sort. The family - her family, for that is what they had come to feel like - would have been surprised had she brought any man to lunch... but Draco Malfoy...

Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on his hand, turning to face him and her daughter, still in his arms, "We really don't have to do this, you know. I could owl them, tell them that way. If you ask me, it's probably better... less stres-"

"Honestly, Hermione, it's fine. You came with me to see my parents, which was a lot more pleasant than you might have supposed, and I will go with you to see both your muggle parents and your wizarding fam-"

"-ful... but-"

"No. We are doing this. Aren't you the strong one? I'm the one you hit when we were in third year, remember? Besides, I want to see the look on the Weasel's face. And Potter, too."

Hermione wasn't scared. He might have though she was, but she wasn't. She wasn't ashamed, she wasn't worried. She was nervous. And, as Draco strode the remaining few feet to the old door, pulling her slightly forward, she attributed the butterflies in her stomach to the fact that her nerves were being exacerbated by the situation she might face in the next few seconds. The butterflies had nothing to do with the rather warm, slightly calloused hand that enveloped her own, definitely not.

"'MIONE!" Ron Weasley shuffled out of the house and threw an arm around her shoulder, missing the amused-looking man and half-asleep little girl standing a short distance away, "How've you been? It feels like it's been ages, but it's really only been a few weeks. I know, I know, I should have come to the last lunch Mum scheduled, but it was right at the same time as quidditch practice and I couldn't exactly miss it, since we had a game the next weekend. Now, where is my niece? Where is Miss Ali- Malfoy! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT GIRL, MERLIN, IF YOU HURT HER..."

"RON! Ron, it's fine. Honestly, I thought you'd gotten over your former... problems with him."

"I had! I mean, I have... but when I saw him with Alice, I just... wait, why is he here?"

"I came with Gr-Hermione. Didn't you hear she was bringing her gentleman friend?" Draco winked, leering slightly.

"She brought y-y-you. You brought HIM? HIM?" Ron dissolved into laughter, "Merlin, Hermione, you could have told us beforehand. I might have hexed him."

Draco and Hermione shared a confused look, before being ushered into the house.

"Everyone, you'll never guess who 'Mione brought! Malfoy!"

The din of the kitchen, created by Molly's cooking and the ever-raucous behaviour of the remaining Weasley brothers, disappeared and everyone turned to look at the newcomers. Surprised, but not altogether unhappy, was the general consensus that Hermione received as they were greeted, fed and sent to sit down and chat. Alice played in the corner of the room with Teddy, both wide awake at the prospect of having a friend to talk to, and was happy, since everyone was being nice to her Daddy, for the most part.

Harry, however, had not commented on the pair. He had not greeted them, he had not offered one word to indicate his hatred or love of the match. But he sat down on a chair facing the two, with Ron nearby, and sighed.

"I'm sorry for saying nothing earlier, Malfoy, but it's rather difficult for me to process, you being with Hermione. I didn't want to seem rude or anything, but I was processing, I suppose. She's hasn't mentioned you in years. Merlin, I didn't even know she still fancied you!"

As his hand gripped hers more possessively as Harry spoke and his words sunk in, all Hermione could consider was the possibility that Draco Malfoy might still sort of fancy her. But why would she care? She didn't have feelings for him. He was her fake fiancé. He was helping her as a friend.

"...still... fancied me?" Draco turned to the woman in question with a shocked look, "You used to fancy me?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed as she looked up from the ground that she was so studying so carefully. "I may have liked you quite a lot at school."

The man's face clouded over with confusion and disbelief. "You're telling me that you... you liked me? All the time that I... How..." He coughed. "How long?"

"...a few years."

"Which ones?"

"Third through sixth."

Draco's head whipped up, his grey eyes focusing on those of the girl he had long fancied. She avoided his gaze, turning instead to her best friends, who were whispering.

"Do you think we should leave?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, it'll be over soon. Merlin, they really have fancied eachother for a while. I never would have pegged Malfoy for liking Hermione for so long though... he has better taste than I thought. But, still... Astoria...eugh!"

The males of the Golden Trio were equally shocked to see the pair they were discussing looking at them with amusement on Hermione's part and mild annoyance on the Slytherin's.

"Yes, yes, I used to fancy Granger. Ha ha. You can laugh all you want, Potter, but we're together now," Draco shot a small smile at his fiancée. "And we're getting married. We don't need your blessings, either of you, though I would certainly appreciate them. For Hermione's sake."

* * *

"So, you're telling us that you're not only dating Draco Malfoy, you're marrying Draco Malfoy?!"

Hermione nodded as her fiancé grinned, waiting for the much-anticipated response: shouting, anger, red faces, it'd be hilarious.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"What?" Draco muttered as the pair were passed around the room for hugs. He stood off to the side, as the girl Weasley squealed at Hermione's ring and began discussing wedding plans. Oh, the fun she and Narcissa would have.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"We need to discuss the, uh, terms of this arrangement."

He looked up, surprised, and put down the muggle gossip magazine that he'd been flicking through. "Okay."

They'd returned from lunch, by which point it was mid-afternoon, and settled down for a relaxing day. The response hadn't been what they'd thought it would be, but it wasn't bad, so there wasn't much to worry about. At least on that front.

Hermione settled on the cushion beside him, hesitant to begin. She'd fluffed the pillow behind her, organised the coffee table into neat piles and taken three sips of water from her glass of water before Draco snatched her hands into his and gave her a small smile, "You have questions you want to ask me. But you're worried. I know you have questions, because you're always jittery, wanting the answer quite badly. Just ask me, Hermione. I won't bite."

"How long will this last? How long will _we_ last?"

"I'm in no rush to get out. We're friends; we don't bicker as much we once did. I don't have anyone I'm dating - I did just get a divorce. How long do you think it'll be until Victor is convinced?"

"I... I don't know. We could just run with it. Victor will probably leave at the end of the Quidditch season... that's seven months away. Is that- is that too long?"

He shook his head, glad she was talking again.

"I didn't actually have many questions. Just that one and.. and another."

"Yes?"

"What does our marriage entail? Are we going to be a conventional couple in all ways?"

"All ways? Oh. Oh... Hermione. Since we've never even dated and we've only kissed once..." The pair both blushed, "...and as that was a friendly, spur of the moment thing..." Hermione looked down, though her 'friend' didn't notice, "...I think we should just have separate bedrooms and, uh, just go with that. We're friends, as I said before, and all of the answers to these questions are up to you. I didn't enter this agreement to take advantage of you. I don't want you to think that my adolescent feelings for you are still present. We'll have to kiss and be close in public, but I promise that I'll respect your, uh, space."

She nodded in response, heaving a sigh that was filled with both relief and despair.

* * *

Later that night, after Alice had demanded several stories, including 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar', which Hermione could tell Malfoy secretly liked, they'd put the girl to bed and had crept out of the room. The pair had sunk into their favourite chairs and turned to face the television.

Hours of pointless comedy later, Draco stood, stretching, "I'm exhausted. See you in the morning?"

"Hm?"

"We're going to see your parents."

"Are we?"

He chuckled, "I asked you about this less than an hour ago. You might have been half-asleep, but I did hear you agree."

"Hm? Okay, right, yes. See you then." Hermione offered him a tired smile and showed him to the door. She continued watching as he strode out into the garden, shot her a knee-weakening smile and apparated away.

That man and her feelings for him would be the death of Hermione Granger.

Feelings? What feelings? Why did she care? She wasn't in love with Draco, she didn't fancy him. It was a convenient marriage. All for show. All for Alice. She repeated it as a mantra as she climbed the stairs to her room. She was marrying him for Alice's sake.

But, Hermione realised as she drifted off to sleep, if it was all for show, why did the fact that he seemed to hold no feelings for her upset her so badly?

* * *

NEXT ON LMG - "The Problem with Houses"

[**A/N**: I want to apologise again for the long long long long wait for this chapter. I'm a horrible person. I had final exams and then I went away on holiday for a week... but then I proceeded to procrastinate for a few weeks. No excuses there. Plus, I'm going away to Kenya in tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a while, but I'll try to write some while I'm gone. I love you all and I want to thank you so much for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. THANK YOU. xoxo Cass.]


	5. Dancing In The Dark

[**A/N:** I know, I know. I'm a horrid person. I was in Kenya for a month, which was absolutely fantastic and exhausting... and offered no internet connection - so you can see why I didn't update. And I just started uni (Whooppeeee!) so that's been preoccupying me, in addition to the fact that I'm actually going to have to choose a job to aspire to soon... BUT HERE YOU GO! I have a chapter! Long awaited, slightly angsty, but still with some fluffy stuff. I tried to make it a tad longer, as repentance for my long absence, but I promise to update sooner next time. I've also (really sorry!) been updating/writing new Jily and Dramione short fics. Hope you enjoy, and thank you for all of the follows and reviews; I never expected anything like this.]

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dancing in the Dark, or The Problem With Houses**

"I think you and Alice should move in with me."

"_What?!_"

The engaged couple were sitting together in the garden, watching Alice play in the mud with a bucket and spade, splattering more on herself than anywhere else.

"It's the best option. You can both have your own rooms, my place is certainly large enough, and now that Astoria's junk is gone, the house is rather empty," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"...Malfoy, I don't know..."

"Just consider it, alright?" He gazed at her seriously, almost pleadingly. He wanted them to move in; he was lonely. And, as little as he wished to admit it to himself, let alone Blaise and Theo, Draco was growing attached to Alice... and her mother. He'd once fancied the woman, and wasn't adverse to her in the moment either, but it was impractical to have feelings for the person for whom he was doing a favour. She just needed his help. She wasn't interested in anything more than a fake father for Alice. He wasn't sure he even wanted it to be fake anymore. It sure felt real. Draco shook his head, ridding himself of the morose thoughts, and returned to looking at the woman beside him.

Hermione shrugged, "I will."

Alice catapulted toward the pair, throwing herself into Draco's arms and covering him in mud in the process. The messy pair dissolved into giggles.

"Mummy! Mummy! When am I going to see Grandma and Grandpa?"

"When you and your Daddy aren't covered in mud, I think, munchkin." Hermione joined the laughing 'father and daughter' as they returned to the house to clean up.

* * *

"Are you ready to go in? To tell them?"

Hermione grimaced, the familiar post-apparition twist still in her stomach, "Unto the breach."

They stepped closer to the short brick fence, closer to the house in which she'd grown up. Alice ran to the doorbell and pressed it repeatedly, yelling, "GRANDMA! GRANDPA! IT'S ME, ALICE!"

The door swung open, revealing a middle-aged couple of average height and looks, who looked down at the little girl on their doorstep.

"Alice? Why, I had no idea you were here! I heard someone ring the doorbell and I said to your grandfather, 'Why, Robert, it must be Mrs Lawton from next door, asking for some sugar'. But it was you! Come here, darling, give me a hug," Jean Granger pulled her granddaughter into a tight embrace, Alice giggling in her arms.

Hermione coughed from her place ten feet behind her daughter. She could already feel her father's eyes on Draco and knew that it'd be better if her mother invited them in before he made a scene.

"...and who is this, Alice, darling?"

"This is Daddy!" The little girl beamed, skipping over to him, and grabbed his hand. Draco was unceremoniously dragged over to the elder Grangers and presented, as his fiancée stood back, silent and unsure.

"_Daddy?_" Robert stepped back, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his glasses. He had not expected this when his daughter had told him she was coming by that morning. But, it was Hermione; she'd surprised them many times before... with her Hogwarts letter, her revelations about the War, her pregnancy...

He hadn't handled that well. He'd been livid. He'd offered to murder 'the bastard' who'd 'taken advantage' of her, though she'd been quick to discourage that kind of thinking. As much as she'd disliked Victor at that stage, she hadn't wanted to ruin Alice's and everyone else's view that her daughter's father was good.

Jean clasped Draco's hand, patting it. "You're Alice's father? We've wanted to meet you for a long time, dear, though I don't know why Hermione wouldn't tell us who you were for so long..."

At her name, Hermione snapped into action, all politeness. "I'm so sorry. Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, these are my parents, Robert and Jean Granger."

Robert took another step back, frowning, as Jean let out a gasp. Draco immediately assumed that they'd been told all about him during school and his part in the War.

* * *

Hermione soon found herself sitting in the lounge room, with its floral prints and bric-a-brac that had always been there, twisting her engagement ring in circles on her finger. It was probably not the best idea, she reflected, as her mother's eyes lit up and she began to grin.

"Sweetheart! Is there something you want to tell us?"

"We... uh... I... Draco..."

Malfoy smiled, "We're engaged. Since yesterday. We wanted to tell our families as soon as we could."

Robert, still unsettled, nodded. "Well, we can't say that this isn't a surprise... and with _him_... but, if you're happy, darling, we couldn't be happier for you."

Draco beamed, patting his fiancée's hand affectionately as Alice indicated to her grandfather that she wished to turn the page of the book he was reading to her.

"I am happy, Dad."

* * *

The Granger women were making sandwiches, Hermione noticed ironically, when the topic of her marriage to Draco came up amidst the discussion of recent news. Apparently the Lawsons' 18-year-old son running away with the ancient mailman wasn't gossip-worthy, nor the Nicholsons' imminent divorce.

"Darling, he does seem to really love you. And Alice! He's wonderful with her!"

Though she fervently wished that he might actually have feelings for her, Draco Malfoy did not love Hermione Granger. He liked her as a friend. He never said he'd be loving... or faithful. _Merlin_, Hermione swore. She'd never even considered that. She shook off the horrifying thought, the one that brought back the nervous twitch in her stomach. He _was_ wonderful with Alice.

She couldn't suppress a smile, "He really is. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

It wasn't a lie.

"And the looks he gives you, as if he doesn't want you to leave his side... your father looked at me like that... he still looks at me like that, sometimes!"

Hermione didn't answer, unsure how to respond, but just nodded and continued with her task. Lunch was soon ready and the women rejoined Robert, Draco and Alice.

* * *

"Where are you three planning to live?"

"I was actually hoping that your daughter and granddaughter might move in with me soon."

"Really?" Mrs Granger shot Hermione a knowing glance.

"Mum," She frowned, warningly. "We're going to do what's best for Alice. A stable home, at Draco's, might be better than our small house... who knows? We're still thinking it through. Aren't we, dear?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, saying nothing but nodding nonetheless.

* * *

"So you'll really move in with me?" Draco looked at her hopefully. "You and Alice, I mean, both of you."

Hermione laughed, "It's a good idea. I feel horrible that you have to keep traipsing over to our house."

"It's only been a few days, love, it's not as if it's too difficult to get to. When could you be ready to move in? I have things set up in Alice's room, some clothes, toys and books, but she'd need some of her things..."

Moving in with him would be a big move. They were still in the early stages of friendship. Hermione was honestly surprised that they'd lasted so long without a spat, but it was working, as she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Why don't we stay at your place tonight, to give it a go? Alice is exhausted, but I'm sure she'd love to see where you live... where we'll live."

When Draco smiled, it still surprised her. She was accustomed to seeing the smirk, but the new grin that he sported was bright and cheerful, expressive. It was so unlike a Malfoy that it was extremely attractive. It was still an odd thought that he was no longer the spoilt brat he'd been in school, despite how changed he'd seemed in past years and, most obviously, in recent days.

* * *

The balcony overlooked Draco's small, rather untended garden. Draped around the doorframe were fairylights that twinkled behind Hermione as she stepped outside, taking in the sunset-lit forgotten shrubbery and flowers. The look was, as per all Malfoy standards, carelessly idyllic. Soft music drifted out of the house, completing the scene. Hermione almost laughed; it felt as if she were in a cheesy romantic comedy and Colin Firth, or Hugh Grant, would soon step out onto the balcony behind her. And, yet, it was a different male who soon did grace her with his presence. Freshly showered, his hair was wet and tousled, his eyes bright against his flushed, almost pink, skin.

"She's asleep."

Hermione smiled faintly, not turning toward him.

"Do you like it?" He looked at her expectantly, but Hermione just nodded in response, her eyes turning back to the pink and orange streaked sky.

Minutes passed in silence for the pair, but it was comfortable, both thinking of nothing but the moment. Hermione straightened and stretched her arms, still focusing her gaze away from the man beside her. She didn't know why she kept on reacting to him like she was; weeks (days!) earlier, she would have been fine, there would have been no sexual tension. _When had that developed?_

She was about to say something inane about the nice weather, anything to disrupt her rampant thoughts, when Draco spoke.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Huh?"

"You really are so eloquent around me, aren't you, love?"

"Sorry, I was just... um... okay. Just one song, though."

Draco stepped closer and put one hand on her waist, offering the other for her to grasp. She moved without thinking and laid her head on his chest as they began to sway to the music, their feet making small shuffles on the spot, rotating them in a circle.

"You'd better not step on my feet, Malfoy."

His chuckle sounded deep in his chest, rumbling under her cheek, "I was more worried about you stepping on mine, honestly."

Hermione scoffed, not moving her head, "As if!"

They lapsed back into their former silence, Draco resting his own head on top of his partner's. Both ignored the first change in song, and the second, and the third... until Hermione had lost count of how many had passed. The sky was dark when she pulled herself from his warm body and shook off her stupor.

Draco smiled at her, almost knowingly. "You look tired."

Hermione stifled a yawn, "I _feel_ tired."

"Bed?"

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, are you inviting me into your bed?" She imitated his once famous smirk.

"I do believe I am..."

"How utterly presumptuous!" Hermione pressed a hand to her mouth in faux shock, retreating to the open door by a few steps when he moved closer to her.

"...not." He chuckled. "I do believe I am asking you if you wish to go to your own bed, to sleep by yourself. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Night, Hermione."

"Night, Draco."


	6. Ghostly Hearts

[A/N: I updated more quickly than last time! Success! I took longer (and more care) than usual to write this chapter, since I did it a little differently to usual. And it is shorter than usual, by only a little, but it introduces a lot of things, beginning in the first paragraph... and then everything grows from there. But it's tied closely with the next chapter, so they're more like one chapter split into two... There are some slow bits, but I just wanted to show and elaborate upon... stuff. Enjoy! Mwahahahahaha.]

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ghostly Hearts**

_"No amount of fire or freshness can challenge what a man will store up in his ghostly heart."_

_- F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby_

* * *

Draco lay in bed, awake, eyes wide. He loved Hermione Granger. He _loved_ her. He had no idea when the momentous event had occurred or why, but it was true. He'd acknowledged it in the very early hours of that morning, following hours of restlessness. He loved her formerly bushy hair, he loved the way she laughed, the way she was scared of telling her family and friends that she was marrying him but not afraid of battling Death Eaters. He loved her.

She'd been an irritating, obnoxious know-it-all.

She'd been Potter's friend, the Weasel's girlfriend.

She was a kind, funny woman.

She was a mother, his fiancée, his friend.

Even if he'd accepted his feelings, friendship was still a very odd thought. She was his friend? Were they friends? She was using him, just as he'd allowed her to, and he was perfectly fine with it. Draco was disgusted with himself for feeling that way, but couldn't bear the idea of breaking it off. If he played his cards right, he might manage to turn their relationship to his own advantage. He had nothing but time, anyway.

* * *

"Daddy! You'll never guess what I found in your kitchen..."

Draco sat up, groaning, in bed. He was a morning person, but lack of sleep always made it hard to get up in the morning. He couldn't shake the uncomfortable worry that he might accidentally reveal his feelings. He wouldn't. No.

"Daddy!"

His head snapped to the side, focusing on Alice Granger. She stood beside his bed, gently pushing at his right shoulder, a pout on her face. She still wore her blue, duck-covered nightdress, but over it she wore a matching robe, similar slippers sat on her feet.

"Yes, Alice, what did you find in our kitchen?"

"Muffins!"

"Muffins?"

"Mmhmm. Come on! Mummy's helping the house elves toast the muffins! And we found jam, too!"

Draco smiled, following the girl through a corridor and down the stairs. The kitchen was bustling, by Malfoy standards. Two house elves, decked out in Slytherin scarves - their choice, not his - stood by the cupboards, rifling through jars of jam. Hermione stood at the oven with another, keeping an eye on what smelt like cooking muffins.

"You look like you've been put through a meat grinder. Alright?" Hermione said, eyes widening slightly upon noticing him.

He frowned. "Yeah, er... just a bad night's sleep. Thinking about things. Life. Love. You know?"

Draco wanted to hit himself. Wasn't he supposed to take it slow? Not mention anything, to begin with. The frown etched itself further onto his face. _If I don't watch out_, he thought,_ I may just get wrinkles by the time I'm 30._

She said nothing in return, but a funny look flashed across her features. He sat at the counter, picking Alice up and placing her beside him.

"So, what kind of jam do you think we should have, sweetheart? I'm thinking strawberry..."

"APRICOT!" Alice yelled, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Hermione laughed, placing a plate in front of her daughter, "I suppose we might be able to find some of that."

* * *

The younger Granger was at the Potters for a sleepover by the time, less than 24 hours after she had moved in, Hermione asked to see the library. Draco didn't even bother to stifle a smirk as he replied, "Of course."

Pushing open the dark wooden door, Hermione gasped. The library was small. It wasn't the size of Hogwarts', it wasn't even a quarter of the original Malfoy library. It was little more than a bedroom in size, but bookshelves lined each wall, leaving space only for the door. The floor was covered in an aubergine rug, upon it sat two armchairs and Draco's desk. There had to be thousands of books, though, and most of them were informational. Hermione would love that, Draco reminded himself, even if she didn't yet know what they were. He even had a few muggle books, mostly 'classics', as they were called.

"I... do you mind?" She fingered the spine of _Hogwarts, A History_. Draco shook his head, stepping out quietly and shutting the door behind him.

Draco settled himself onto the sofa in front of the television, grabbing a book off the coffee table. He flicked through it mindlessly, not even noticing that it was upside down and a book on parenting. Seeing her that happy, being the one to make her that happy... it was odd, but it hurt. He did want to make her happy, but he wanted her to know that he did it not because he was nice or helpful or a friend... but because he loved her. He _loved_ her.

"Draco?"

His eyes flicked up to the occupied doorway. "Yes?"

"Want to watch a movie?"

"A movie? Why not?"

Hermione moved into the room, brushing against his legs as she moved past to grab the remote, and settled down next to him. _There was less than a few feet between them_, Draco noted unconsciously, as he inwardly cursed himself. What had he gotten himself into? His mind turned to the night before, when they'd been even closer on the balcony, dancing.

_Why not, indeed._

* * *

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_" A woman's voice squealed from outside the front door, as the battery upon it continued.

Draco's head shot up, surprised at the shrill tone. He knew exactly who it was. Hermione shifted in her sleep. She'd started reading after the movie had finished and had unconsciously spread out across him in her sleep, laying her head on his lap in an exceedingly uncomfortable - for Draco, at least - position. He sat, frozen, on the emerald couch. He'd been dozing too, exhausted from having spent the day alone in a park with Alice. His fiancée had been out with Ginny and his mother, discussing wedding plans: a terrifying thought. Alice was out, with the female Weasley, he remembered. Hermione would kill him if Alice heard words like that.

Astoria stormed in, her shrieks reduced to mere vicious mutterings. Seeing the Gryffindor in such a position, her face began to turn purple, a vein throbbing in her neck. Her chocolate brown hair was cut short, which made her, when coupled with her small stature and thin figure, resemble the muggle actress Audrey Hepburn. At least that's what Draco thought her name was, the movie they'd watched earlier had confused him. Swapping between reality and fiction, Paris, sizzling, crimes - he had no idea.

"You _bitch_!" She turned to Hermione, "Stealing _my_ Draco away from me?"

The woman on the couch stirred, but didn't wake, moving closer to her fiancé's body in the process. He shifted uncomfortably as she rubbed against his lap.

"What is she, having your baby, again? There's no other way you'd commit that quickly to anyone else. At least, that's what you told me when I got pregnant with Scorpius."

Draco winced. He didn't want to be reminded of the son he wouldn't see again.

"She's not pregnant. We've been seeing each other for a while, we just didn't feel the need to parade our feelings in front of everyone… unlike some," he smirked.

"How very Slytherin of you, cheating on your wife. I hear you also have a child with her. Didn't feel the need to tell me that you dated her before me? Now, why can't she get back to her little house elf cause and leave you alone?"

"Astoria."

She said nothing, merely tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, and raised an eyebrow. Teasing his little Mudblood probably hadn't been the best of ideas, especially in his presence.

Draco frowned, slowly and unconsciously stroking Hermione's messy hair. "Just leave us alone, won't you?"

The ex-Slytherin huffed but walked away with a small smirk on her face, in the direction of the parlour. "I'm just fetching a few more things. I'll be gone soon. Don't even think of coming after me."

Hermione looked up at Draco, a small frown on her face. "You have a _son_?"

His eyes flicked to hold hers, surprise evident on his face. He'd been unaware that she'd woken. _That_ was why Astoria had looked so pleased at her parting words. Hermione sat up, moving to the other end of the couch, looking at him expectantly.

He sighed, "My son..."


	7. Incredible

_[A/N: Hello all! I AM SO VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I started university and I don't really like what I'm studying... so that's been troubling. So, I officially love everyone who follows, favourites and reviews... plus, people asked me questions, and that makes me happy, because, well, I don't get any usually. Answers: The question of how a son came to be without Draco/Astoria sex is answered in this chapter. The Malfoys know that he got a divorce, they're his parents; they're not actually still married, Astoria's just clingy and doesn't want to let go of the past. Hermione doesn't ask about Astoria because the news was in the Daily Prophet - Rita Skeeter strikes again... this will be discussed too. No questions from anyone else for the same reason; they all know the marriage is over, they might think that Hermione is the reason for that, rather than infidelity on Astoria's part, however. If you caught your spouse cheating, whether you loved them or not, wouldn't it hurt? Perhaps they just want to spare him the pain and embarrassment of discussing it. Anyway... next chapter is up! It's not as lighthearted as most chapters, but I hope you enjoy it! I upgraded the fic to 'M' because of the swearing last chapter, but I just can't write smut so I'm not going to try. At least for now. There aren't going to be aaaaaall that many more chapters, but there'll still be a few (maybe 6 and an epilogue?). Enjoy this one and, also, mwahahaha!]_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Incredible**

"My son..."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. They weren't all that close, and this seemed like something rather personal. She chided herself, _as if pretending Draco is the father of your bastard child isn't personal._

"I... I don't- I can't."

She grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to face her. "You can tell me anything."

* * *

_He was beautiful. Draco cradled the newborn in his arms. He was tiny within the blankets that swaddled him. His eyes closed, taking such small breaths, his skin so pink and flawless - he was like a living doll. _

_"Mr Malfoy, what name would you like me to put down?"_

_Draco didn't take his eyes off the baby he gazed at with wonder._

_"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."_

_Scorpius wasn't his son, technically, but he would love that child like no other. Merlin knew Astoria wouldn't love him._

* * *

"Astoria thought she was clever, telling me she was pregnant with my child. We never had sex. Not once. But she thought we had. On our, uh, wedding night, she got exceedingly drunk and made a pass at me. We kissed, but I threw her off and she passed out. She didn't remember the ending though, so when she got pregnant and told me I was going to be a father, I knew the truth. And yet I stayed. I thought, perhaps she'd slept with someone before we were married. It wasn't really cheating since the details weren't decided until a week before our hurried nuptials. So, eight months later, I became a father. Little Scorpius. I spent two and a half years as the blissfully happy Dad to the cutest, sweetest little boy. Yet, when Astoria and I divorced, I lost him. I won't be able to see him without Astoria's permission, since he isn't my son."

* * *

_"Daddy!"_

_Draco looked up from his book. It was late, much later than his son's bedtime, but there the boy was, running into the library in his striped __pyjamas._

_"Oof," he groaned as Scorpius threw himself at his stomach. "Little man, why are you awake?"_

_The boy climbed into his father's lap, gingerly placing the closed book on the floor. "_She _woke me up. She was talking to someone in her room and they put on music... I'm sleepy, Daddy."_

_Draco frowned. It was one thing to cheat on him the first time, but within earshot of Scorpius? The bitch. He'd thought she'd be content with being a Malfoy, but having an affair? He wouldn't sleep with her, but it didn't mean she had to whore herself out. He didn't love her, but he loved his son. This was the last straw._

* * *

Hermione was silent for a while, her hand still clasping Draco's. "Since he was born during the marriage, there might be a rule to let you have some sort of rights toward him. It wouldn't necessarily be a large chance, but there must be some sort of wizarding or muggle precedent to that effect. I'm sure it happens often enough. We can-"

* * *

_"Scorp, I need to tell you something."_

_The boy straightened in his seat at the table, carefully placing his pencil back in its box. He had turned to a few months prior, but he was exceedingly intelligent. He had spoken full sentences earlier than most and had begun trying to act like his dad in the past few weeks - to seem more grown-up, he had said._

_"Yes, Daddy?"_

_"Your mother and I..."_

_Scorpius frowned at the mention of his mother. She was a mean person. She didn't play with him or hug him, she dressed him uncomfortably and paraded him in front of her friends... she wanted a doll, but she got a _son_._

_"...we're not going to stay together anymore."_

_He brightened, "Can I come with you, Daddy?"_

_"...I don't think so," Draco said. "Your mother wants you to stay with her. I want you to come with me, I do, but I will come visit as often as she'll let me."_

_It was horrible of him, Draco knew, to tell the boy that his mother was the bad person, but he feared Scorpius already guessed that much. Draco also knew, however, that he wouldn't be allowed to visit; it was a term of their divorce contract and he wanted out. He could find another way to free Scorpius._

_One step at a time._

_He pulled the boy into a fierce hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead. _

_"I love you so much."_

_"I love you too, Daddy."_

_Both Malfoy men had tears in their eyes as they said goodbye._

_They hadn't seen each other since._

* * *

"You're incredible." Hermione looked up upon hearing his words, startled to find herself so close to their utterer. He was smiling, something difficult for him under the circumstances, but it was because of her, because she wanted to help him. Draco's eyes were so clear, so burning with emotion. She licked her lips, unconsciously, as he moved even closer.

"Incredible," he muttered as his lips finally pressed themselves against hers. This time, unlike the first, they were both utterly serious in their responses, reacting from emotion rather than mere... whatever. Draco thrust a hand into her hair, pulling her toward him, as the other trailed down to her waist. She straddled his lap, pushing them both into the sofa cushions. Their mouths tangled hotly, his tongue seeking hers. He was on fire. He didn't think this would ever happen. He'd vowed to keep a tight lid on his feelings, but here, after she was so... it was impossible.

Hermione groaned into his mouth, grinding her hips hard against his. She wasn't supposed to want this, to act like this. She didn't even know how she felt about Draco... but this felt so damn good. And she wanted it, she wanted him. She fancied him, at the very least. His hands shifted, one moving to grasp her bum and the other slowly began massaging her breast. Hermione repeated her movement, eliciting a similar sound from the man beneath her.

He drew away, putting a foot between their lips and surveying her, "You are so fucking beautiful. I lo-"

His words were cut off by Hermione's impatience. She'd drawn her own black t-shirt over her head and was proceeding to unbuckle Draco's pants. He hissed, wondering in the back of his mind when exactly he had lost his shirt.


	8. Friends

_[A/N: Hello all! I am, again, apologising for the huge gaps between updates. Uni sucks (two weeks in I decided I would probably prefer to be doing science instead of history) and apparently you're supposed to study for stuff… who knew? High school did not prepare me for having to do work at a decent level. ANYWAY… the next few chapters are all planned out and not really at all written (except the epilogue, which is half done). This chapter and the next I combined because they fit better this way. Not going to lie, this is the first time I'm writing lemon-y goodness, so pleeeease give me feedback.. my only experience is reading fanfiction. ON UPDATES: I have holidays in July and exams in June, so expect another update before the end of exams (procrastination rules my life). Lots of love, enjoy!]_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friends**

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as Draco sucked on her throat, her back arching into him. They'd been snogging for what felt like hours, but she knew it was probably more like ten minutes. Truthfully, the friction between their bodies was getting to be too much for her to continue snogging him for much longer.

"Dr-Draco... please..."

She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively pulling him tighter against her core.

"I... I..."

"Me too."

His lips returned to hers in an open-mouthed kiss. Hermione had never felt such... passion before. She wanted him. And not just in bed... or floor, as it were. She loved that he was kind and smart and caring...

Her thoughts immediately dropped away.

His hand crept up her right thigh, caressing gently, until he pushed aside her knickers and slipped a finger inside her. She was wet and his index finger slid easily in and out, eliciting a sigh from her. Draco added another finger, stretching her a little, and she met his hard thrusts with her own hip movements.

"_Unggghhhhhh!_"

She was close, the pressure building quickly, his fingers landing on just the right spots. Hermione moved her hips, encouragingly, dragging him in for another kiss by the hair on the back of his head.

He chuckled in her ear, slowly withdrawing his fingers.

"You... you... bastard," she groaned.

Draco laughed again, pulling off her underwear. She noticed his was already off; it hung limply on the lamp in the corner of the room.

She could feel his cock brushing against her core as he brought her in for another long kiss. She tilted her hips and dragged him down with her heels, filling herself with him inch by delicious inch.

They moved together, bodies converging, sticky with sweat. Hermione looked into his eyes, darker than usual, and met each thrust with one of her own. They went from passionate and fast, to slow and gentle as they both neared completion.

Hermione screamed as her orgasm hit her, nails biting into his back. Three more times Draco rocked into her and he too was spent, collapsing heavily on top of her.

"That was... incredible," he sighed, once he'd caught his breath and lay next to her, both of them naked on the floor.

She laughed, "You've been using that word a lot lately, in reference to me, haven't you?"

He kissed her sweetly, pressing his lips against her cheek, forehead, mouth.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"'Night, Draco."

* * *

When Hermione woke, it was dark. She was wrapped only in a blanket and lay on the floor, with an arm draped over her waist. She stiffened, remembering the night before. She, Hermione Granger, had slept with Draco Malfoy.

It had been a spur of the moment decision. She'd had growing feelings for him for a while, though she didn't fully understand what the feelings meant. Yet when he'd shared the story about Scorpius and looked so disconsolate, she had acted. Hermione had not planned, or made a pro-con list, but kissed him. And now she was going to have to pay the price.

Draco wasn't actually interested her, obviously. He hadn't had sex in a while, she assumed, and when she offered it, in his unstable state, he would have jumped at the chance.

She slowly picked up the arm and placed it on the carpet behind her, grabbing her discarded clothes and scuttling away.

* * *

The next time Hermione saw Draco, she and Alice were eating lunch. The girl had already recounted the details of her trip, and was in the process of asking to go play in her room.

"Please?"

Draco walked into the dining room, wearing a rugby jumper and jeans, and gracefully settled into the seat beside Hermione.

"Er…" Hermione was at a fault. She didn't want to be alone with him just yet, but she didn't want Draco to think she didn't want to be alone with him. "Of course, munchkin, go ahead."

"Bye Daddy!"

"Hello, sweetheart."

Alice skipped from the room, pulling a green teddy bear by one slightly torn leg.

"We need to talk about what happened," Draco said, as soon as the door swung shut.

"What happened?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know what happened. Last night, you and I… slept together?"

"Right, and…?"

"And what?"

"Exactly!" Hermione cried, frustrated.

"I just wanted to apologise, for… uh… taking advantage of you. I was upset and…"

Exactly. It was exactly as she'd thought. Good. No problem. None at all. Friends. It meant nothing. He was upset. Yes. Of course. Right.

"It's fine, honestly," Hermione replied.

"Good."

"I need to go back to work soon. Alice is enrolled in kindergarten and should be going every day. It's been too long and she must go back."

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Nothing," said Hermione.

"Are you sure you're okay? You have a cold look on your face."

She certainly felt cold. Numb.

"I'm fine," she shook her head. "Look, I have to go, put things in order for work tomorrow."

"If you don't mind me asking… what do you do?"

Hermione groaned and stormed out of the room. He was such a prat. _Didn't he know anything?!_

* * *

The clock on Draco's bedside table read 2:47AM when Hermione finally returned. He had been sitting, passively reading, for the previous four hours, waiting for her to come home.

He heard her bag land on the floor, her shoes be kicked off and the occasional disgruntled murmur as Hermione made her way through the house. A small bang, followed by a hiss, reminded Draco of the many times he had gone down the hallway and bumped into the potted fern he kept there. Stupid place, now that he thought about it. No wonder it was half dead.

He finally slid into bed as he heard her door click into place.

2:51AM.

_What on Earth was she doing out at 2 in the morning? She had a daughter for Merlin's sake! A daughter he had happily bathed, read to and put to bed, _he reminded himself.

What was she doing?

Who was she with?

Being with Hermione Granger was shit, absolute shit.

* * *

Hermione's head throbbed the next morning, even after she'd showered for a good half hour and downed a cup of coffee. She didn't want to have to take a potion for it if she didn't have to, she always felt ill afterwards. Her time off from St. Mungo's was over and her first shift started in only a few hours.

Head placed gingerly on the bench and eyes firmly shut, she barely registered Draco and Alice entering the room.

"Mum!" Hermione winced. "Mum, did Daddy tell you he's taking me to kinder this morning?"

"No, munchkin, he didn't," she shot him a grateful smile, only then noticing the frown on his lips. "Why don't you floo over there now, while I get ready for work?"

Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead and straightened her short pigtails. Draco had dressed her in a Slytherin-green dress and socks... typical.

"Have fun, darling."

The girl smiled from the fireplace as the man next to her called out their intended location and the pair disappeared in the green flames.

* * *

Draco was reading the paper when she returned to the kitchen, dressed for work. He pointed to the front page, which sported a large picture of her and Neville laughing together behind the sentence, '_Has LONGbottom Caused Granger's Engagement To Hit ROCK-Bottom?'._

"Do you know what Skeeter's saying?"

She shook her head mutely, eyes focused on her shoes.

"She's saying that you're cheating on me and that if you've been like this the whole time, maybe I'm not the father of your child. You're screwing this up, Granger. You're not helping your own cause. We might as well not be together!"

"I went to dinner with an old friend! What's wrong with that? We had dinner, went out for drinks and had a good laugh! There's nothing suspicious about it!"

He sighed, taking a sip of his tea.

"Why wasn't his wife there, then? Where was Lovegood? You were friends with her too, so why wasn't she there? Who knows, maybe something did happen..."

"Nothing happened! How many times do I have to tell you that for you to believe me? We're friends, Neville and I, and you know that. You've known that since we were children. I thought you'd grown up. I don't know why you're being so petty about this."

Draco didn't even know. But he was angry and… _hurt_?

"It's not as if this is real, anyway, so why are you so upset about it?"

And there it was, the shockingly obvious truth. He shouldn't be upset. They were friends, he supposed, but nothing else. He shouldn't be surprised by that fact. He shouldn't want to punch Neville and Skeeter and the wall. He shouldn't want her.

"You shouldn't _what_?"

"Fuck."

"What did you say?"

_Screw everything._

"I know this is an arrangement to you, to help with Alice and everything. And it was that to me too, originally. I'm not the person I once was. Back then I was broken, unsure, prejudiced, but with you and Alice, and with Scorp, I felt like I was finally whole."

Hermione said nothing, her features frozen, her eyes clouded with confusion.

"I know you didn't expect me to say this, and it's probably made our… friendship slightly awkward, but it needed to be said and I don't regret saying it. I have feelings for you, Hermione, and they aren't going away any time soon."

She blinked, looking flustered, "Thank you."

_THANK YOU?_

"Thank you? That's all you have to say?"

"Uh, no…" She glanced at her watch, "Fuck! I have to be at work. I'll see you later."

Draco sat down blindly, luckily falling back onto the couch. She had left.

She didn't reciprocate anything. He was daft to even consider that she might.

Of course, she didn't.

_She didn't._

Who _would_?


	9. What Is Love?

_[A/N: Okay, so this has been a (really really long) while coming and I apologise. I had my first university exams (I passed my first semester!) and then I've spent the last two weeks doing very little, which has been a nice change from waking up at 4am and getting home at 8pm everyday. Even though the content of this chapter was planned more than a month ago, I literally didn't start writing until today, but here it is, a whole half of a new chapter. Part 2 will be along before the end of the week (it's practically done). After so long, the suspense might kill you, but oh well..._

_After these two half-chapters, there's only one more chapter then an epilogue, so prepare yourselves. After that, I think I might start a new AU Dramione fic, finish my long-neglected Jily one (my first multi-chapter fic) or start a Scorose (it's basically new-gen Dramione and thoroughly adorable). Anyway, have fun, fellow shippers! _

_So here it is... chapter 9, part 1._

_*cackles dramatically*]_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Part 1: ****What Is Love?**

She was in love with him.

She, Hermione Granger, loved Draco Malfoy.

What was wrong with her?

Better yet, what _wasn't_ wrong with _him_?

When she thought about it, though, there wasn't all that much she hated about Draco Malfoy anymore. And she hated herself for that. She didn't want to want him. She didn't want to love him. Victor was obviously no longer under the impression that Alice was his daughter, so perhaps it was time to call off the whole charade, before anyone got hurt. But Draco was already hurt... she'd left the house in a tizzy just because she had no idea what to say. Because she had no idea how she could have gone from hate to love in a decade.

How could she deny what was right in front of her?

"Hermione, are you going to look over your new cases or are you going to stare at that desk in front of you all day?"

She looked up and shrugged at her colleague. Hermione had never been all that close to Padma Patil when they were at school, but the woman was a damned good lawyer. They'd started off as fledgelings and were now seconds-in-command of the division. Having spent a significant period of time off from work, it was difficult for Hermione to get back into things... especially with a certain blond man on her mind.

Draco had told her he loved her. Wasn't that what she, deep down, truly wanted?

No.

No, she didn't.

She wanted to take Alice back home and get on with her life. Maybe she would forget the whole fake engagement debacle altogether.

"New cases. We're moving forward," said Hermione, plastering a smile on her face. She was Hermione Granger and she did not need a man to be happy. She didn't even want Draco Malfoy.

Definitely not.

_No._

* * *

He was in love with her.

And he'd told her.

And she'd run away.

She'd _run away_. Hermione didn't love him. She didn't want to give him a chance. He'd been genuinely nice to her, when he wasn't trying to be witty, and he wanted t- Draco was thrown from his reverie by a familiar and altogether unwelcome voice, "Draco? Are you here?"

Of course she would choose the one moment when he just wasn't prepared to argue with her to come by. He just wanted peace.

He just wanted Hermione.

"_DADDY!_" A red blur catapulted onto Draco's lap, wrapping two chubby arms around his waist. He'd grown so much, Draco realised with a grimace, but he was still the same exuberant child he'd always loved. His son. _Scorpius._

"Scorp!" He chuckled, lifting the boy high in the air before setting him down once again, "How's my little man been since I last saw him?"

Scorpius grinned, and he almost looked like Draco. Mannerisms could be learnt, Draco reminded himself as the boy chirped, "Good!"

"Sweetheart, why don't you go play in your room? Mummy has to talk to Daddy for a minute."

The boy's face became slightly drawn, but the happiness to be back at home was evident as he swung the door shut, humming as he made his way down the hall. Astoria settled on the opposite end of Draco's sofa and crossed her legs primly. Draco finally turned to face his ex-wife. Her hair was the same dark brown that it had been since she'd first dyed it at Hogwarts, but now there was a hint of red when the light hit it. It suited her. She was wearing an olive flowing skirt and a tight black top. Astoria looked remarkably casual, a distinct change from her usually put-together look.

"Draco, darling..." She began, laying a small hand on his arm. Astoria would have appeared genuinely friendly, except her mouth was drawn into a fake smile and her eyes were cold. "I have to ask you something."

Why was she here? Why was _Scorp_ here? It was fantastic to see him, but entirely unexpected. He just wanted... no.

"Yes?"

Astoria took a deep breath and when she spoke, her voice was strained, "I need you to look after Scorpius for a while."

"How long?" Draco let a small smile creep onto his face.

She coughed delicately just as she spoke, her words indecipherable.

"Astoria."

"Indefinitely," she said.

_Indefinitely. _

He would finally get to spend time with Scorpius again._ Scorp could play with Alice and they could go to the park_... Draco paused in his planning. Astoria was abandoning her son? With him, sure, but _abandoning_ him?

"You'd just drop him off and leave?!" Draco stood, shaking her hand off him.

"We both know I was never the best wife... or mother. He deserves to be with his father. I'm going away for a while. Travelling, with Jean-Marc. We won't be back for a few months, but even then... Scorpius is probably best with you. I won't fight for him again."

"He's your _son_!"

"He's _your_ son."

Draco sank back into the sofa. He was numb. He was happy. He was distraught. Scorpius was here, permanently. Hermione was gone, she didn't love him.

"_Fuck!_" He cried, running a hand through his hair.

Astoria shuffled closer, this time wrapping her left arm over his shoulders, and patted his knee with her right. "What's wrong?"

He shut his eyes and told her everything... from their accidental meeting at the Ministry to Hermione's departure that morning. It _hurt_. It fucking _hurt_.

"She's an idiot. I always thought she was. No one's that smart. She fooled everyone quite well though, pretending to read all those books."

It was quite possibly one of the worst and most inappropriate moments to laugh, but Draco couldn't stifle a chuckle. He could just imagine her sitting in the library scouring book after book for knowledge. She wasn't a fake, she was just that obsessed. Merlin, _that woman_.

It was with Hermione on his mind that he reacted to the pair of lips softly pressed against his. But then it wasn't Astoria's leg that swung over his hip so that she was straddling him. It wasn't Astoria's neck that he was sucking on. It wasn't Astoria's breast that his fingers were grasping at. It wasn't even Hermione's. Draco succumbed to numbness. He didn't think, he just acted, just responded. So when a hand came down between him and the woman on his lap and played with the zipper on his pants, he didn't hesitate to encourage her, he didn't hesitate to slide his hands up her legs and he didn't hesitate when she pulled his lips back to hers.

He just sunk into oblivion.

* * *

She was in love with him.

Hermione had told herself time and time again in the past few hours, as she barely focused on her work, that she didn't want to continue with the charade. Enough time had passed, surely. It had been weeks. Or months. She could barely tell anymore. Everything had happened so quickly in the beginning, but the longest time with Draco could seem like a second, she'd realised.

_Draco had told her he loved her. Wasn't that what she, deep down, truly wanted? _

No.

_Yes. _

She did want that. She wanted Draco to properly be a part of her life, not an accessory to a lie.

She would tell him as soon as she got home, Hermione vowed.

She would fling her arms around his neck, kiss him passionately and tell him that she loved him.

That is exactly what she would do.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall.

_Thirty-seven minutes to go._

* * *

_[to be continued]_


End file.
